Chasing Through Time
by Amelianetta
Summary: A journey though time as the Fairy Tail Gang attempt to save their world from the powers of evil with the aid of a special someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chasing through time

Hello to everyone reading this! thank you for noticing my story! please bear with me as this is my first fan fiction! thank you again! All reviews are very much appreciated!

V

(all characters, locations and ideas belong to author of Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima) if there are any similarities or occurrences that is personal to you the scenarios in this story are entirely fictional and are not in any way a copy of what you experienced! )

Thanks again!

V

* * *

Chapter 1 - ghost?

'Lucy! look after Wendy for me!' Carla called out to Lucy as she was strolling past.

'Wha... What?' Lucy span in a daze as she saw Carla zoom past her with great haste, stalling mid air Carla gave a simple explanation.

'I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen which will turn time greatly. Please look after Wendy while I go and check the situation.'

'OK leave it to me! ' Lucy called back.

She sat down beside a sleeping Wendy, the traces of a magic circle still ebbing on the ground. It would seem that Wendy had tried to summon a spirit again. It was something that both Wendy and Carla had been keeping a secret between themselves.

'Well I don't have my diary with me for nothing!'

Out of her bag came her tattered diary and a pen. Flicking to her most recent entry she continued to account what she had experienced that day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today nothing much happened at all! Natsu and Happy were relaxing at their cabin, it seems that they are still rather tiered from the battle with the seven dragons. Erza has gone off somewhere and Cana is drinking away in the guild. Fortunately more job offers are starting to come in as our guild has moved back into our old spot after winning at Fiore. Finally it seems that Gray and Juvia seems to have progressed in their relationship too! it's so sweet! _

_I just stayed in the guild all day, but today I felt something weird. There was a weird tingly feeling in my heart and i felt really warm and safe. However that feeling only lasted a minute because Mirajane came over to me and started to tell me as to how Hibiki from Blue Pegasus seems to have a crush on me!_

_See you later!_

_Lucy xxx_

As she closed the diary she laid down on the grass beside Wendy and closed her eyes as the sun streamed gently through the leaves of the trees, scattering a few loose petals.  
As a gentle wave of petals swept towards Lucy her diary started to flick open at a rapid rate, the pages nearly tearing out of the spine as the pages are flicked on and on. Then suddenly all movement stops ans everything falls still. To hear a gentle ring of bells.

This wakes Wendy as she stretches her little arms and yawns. Looking to her right she sees Lucy asleep beside her, the diary wide open. Smiling Lucy creates a gentle breeze to close the diary, but the diary did not shift an inch. So Wendy tried again. Still no movement.

' I mastered this breeze though! it was the most simple of wind movement spells that was in the book that Grandine gave me!'

So she tried again and again still the diary did not even lift a millimeter as if it was bolted firmly to the ground. So she crawled over, curious.

Reading the diary entry as it sat there she let out a gasp.

' No... it can't be ... It wasn't supposed to work like this! what have I done? I... I need help!'

She turned to Lucy, shaking her shoulder vigorously, yet Lucy remained in a deep sleep. She tried to remove the keys from Lucy's waist pouch but still, Lucy did not stir.

'No... This can't be.. I can't be too late!' Wendy whispered quietly to herself.

'What are you late for? I have good hearing too you know?' Natsu showed up at the garden arch with Happy at his side.

Turing around tears spilled down Wendy's cheeks, alarming Natsu.

He ran towards her and stopped a meter away as he saw Lucy lying still, her eyes closed. He fell to his knees before yelling.

'WHO DID THIS TO MY NAKAMA? TELL ME WENDY WHO?'

'Natsu! what is this noise? you're always so noisy. Were you serious about having our shouting competition...'

Gray's words stopped as she observed the scene of a crying Wendy, Natsu on his knees and Lucy lying still on the ground. Gray stopped walking as he also fell to his knees and began to feel tears rise to his eyes.

' Gray! are you okay? who attacked the guild? show yourself! whoever attempts to attack my Gray will not escape freely!'

Juvia showed up panting with an orb of water in her hand, ready to attack an intruder. She now calmed down, her orb shattered and flowed to the ground as she fell to her knees beside Gray.

'What is this? a crying party? who's died huh?' Laxus turns up with master Makarov following.

Wendy sobbed even louder as she heard his words, almost building a small tornado as she wailed in misery.

'It's all my fault... It's all my fault that Lucy... that she...' Wendy broke off, overcome by her sobs.

'Don't, it's not your fault Wendy...' Natsu spoke up in a quivering voice.

'what's this? The great Natsu and Gray crying?' Laxus taunted.

' We're not crying!' they yelled simultaneously

' Men like you have no heart. Laxus. Look clearly.' Juvia was also crying as she recalled the joint fight that she and Lucy shared with their battles together, when Lucy was kind to her and when she still considered Lucy a love rival.

Meanwhile Master Makarov hopped around, trying to view the situation as his view was blocked by Laxus and he did not wish to expend his power at this time. When he finally saw Lucy he Stumbled slightly.

'Wendy,what happened?'

'Well, I tried to summon, to summon, a spirit ... this ... this then lead to a strong spirit coming through then I fell back... Then when I woke up... Lucy was...'

'WHERE IS THIS SPIRIT? NOTHING WILL BE SPARED IF IT HURTS MY NAKAMA!' Natsu yelled with flames coating his clenched fists.

'Calm yourself Natsu.' Master stated while extending his fist to hold Natsu down onto the ground.

' It would seem that there is a 98% chance that Lucy is merely drained of energy and is not dead.'

'FIRST MASTER!'

'What are you doing here first?'

'Um... I got bored again and it seemed that there was a 100% probability that there was something interesting happening at my guild so I came along.'

'First Master...'

'Just get Lucy to a bed first and let me look after her you stupid stinking humans.'

'Grandine! you're here!'

Grandine simply nodded and turned.

'I'll be waiting in the guild to treat Lucy.'

Carla now joined the party as she bounded in.

'Did I make it?'

Wendy nodded happily as she confirmed that Lucy was okay. Carla wiped away the last tears from Wendy's eyes.

As this was unfolding Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Laxus and Master Makarov were turning heads both directions clearly puzzled while first master simply nodded and smiled.

'Not bad entertainment... not bad at all. keep this up Fairy Tail!' She chanted as she helped to levitate Lucy to the infirmary.

'Wendy please explain everything inside the guild.'

* * *

Inside the guild everyone heard of what had happened from the start. Titters of taunts and laughter came about as they heard that Natsu and Gray cried.

'SILENCE GUILD! AND LISTEN TO WENDY'

Heads turned to face Wendy as she began to explain the situation.

'Well, I was practicing my spirit summoning in the garden last week the I heard a single voice calling out to me saying ' Please help me! please I need to find my sister. It's really important!' then the spirit faded as I ran out of energy. So I told Carla, she told me that at the same moment she had a vision of a girl dressed in a kimono calling for help lost in a large crowd, showing a picture of Lucy.  
So we talked about what we should do. Then today I decided to try and call out the spirit again, but when I felt a spirit a strong sense of loneliness and pain came over me. I don't really remember what happened next but I woke up and found Lucy next to me. I thought that she was simply sleeping so I went to try and close her diary, but I couldn't so I read it . It was an entry from a two years back. I then realized that I had called out the spirit of the girl looking for Lucy but it had happened before it should have because the last time took much longer to summon the spirit.'

First master nodded.

'I believe that what happened was that the spirit that you summoned was the trigger for the start. The spirit must have seen a way to gain help, so gained more power by doing a good deed to take a physical form. This is because in the spirit world, if you help others go to heaven then you will have a chance to gain a physical body once more. However this means that the spirit will take on all the pains that the other spirits held. This is why not many attempt to gain a physical body. Because they could either fall to hell or repel the pain and their power, making them disappear forever. Then when you tried to summon her again, the spirit fell through in human form again but was sent somewhere else.'

Everyone stared at the first master with shock.

'So that means that the girl will show up any moment now?' Laxus broke the silence.

'Yes! there is a 86% chance that she will appear any moment now.'

Just as First master finished talking there was a knock on the guild door. Mirajane tentatively opened the door to reveal...

Erza.

Everyone let out their breaths.

'What happened here? it looks like you all just attended a funeral'

This started a chorus of awkward coughs and twitches.

Mirajane pulled Erza to a side and explained the whole story.

'Oh I see. I saw a girl a little while back she seemed to be wearing a kimono I couldn't really see.'

A ring of bells echoed across the hall.

Breaths were once again held.

The door creaked open slowly.

There stood a girl in a crimson kimono with her midnight black hair cascading down her back. Her eyes, golden orbs. In her hand she held a picture, clutched tightly.

'I made it! I really made it! Thank you little girl!'

She ran towards Wendy but was promptly stopped by Natsu and Gray.

'I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Asuka Heartfilia. I'm Lucy's sister. It's nice to meet you!'


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it! (the story will now be from Asuka's point of view so sorry for the confusion :p)

V

* * *

Chapter 2 - Welcome back!

'I'm sorry, how rude of me. my name is Asuka Heartfilia. I'm Lucy's sister. It's nice to meet you!'

A small gale swirled around outside the open guild door.

My heart pounded furiously as I saw the Natsu and Gray properly for the first time. I had managed to come in person to the guild!

All this time I had been trapped in the spirit world. It began as soon as I was born. When we were young Lucy and I would play outside together. I was five then when it was Lucy's sixth birthday, I was playing around in the garden when I felt a strong chill come over me. Darkness smothered me as I heard a soft voice call out to me. Calling me to step forward, so like in a trance I did. From the shadowy mist I saw a perfect pale hand reach out to caress my cheek It was then that a golden light burst out from inside me. The next moment I was in the spirit world.  
It was then that I decided to follow Lucy if I could. As I wasn't a natural dead spirit, I found that there were barriers set up around me. I could follow and see Lucy at time then I would be transported to somewhere else in the spirit world. I would wake up not knowing what I was doing , just that I had to find Lucy. It was here where I felt a summoning where Lucy's presence was nearby.

After that I decided to break a spirit law and work for the trapped spirits. Mavis was half right in saying that I would take on the pains of the spirits. As she is a dignified spirit she would never see what really happened. The job is sealed with a pact.

The pact en-states that as soon as both parties has signed the document, the holder (the other person) would give up all their sorrows and pains onto the taker (me) this will then enable the holder to go on to heaven, however the taker will take on the pain and move down and be closer to hell. The chance lay in another summoning as i gained more worldly pains if someone summoned me again then I would be back in the living world.

As the spirit law is in force to protect the spirits from going to hell I suffered. The pain was torturous I remember lying in the middle of the pact signing bypass in the black quarters of the spirit world, with copies of all ten contracts in a stack beside me. I didn't however remember to read the small print at the back of the contracts. It also said that I would bear also the pain of the holder's family who are both dead and alive. I remember turning to a side and staring at my hand. Gentle patterns enclosed my hand as I began to feel my energy build up again.

'WHAT!' Natsu broke away from the human barrier and approached me.

'Wow... you look nothing like Lucy! and you're so quiet... ' Natsu commented as he continued to examine me.

I felt something prod me on my foot.

Looking down I saw Happy holding out a fish to me. Bending down I patted him on the head and smiled.

The guild was still silent apart from Natsu and Happy who were running around me in circles. This makes me a little worried. Does this mean that they won't accept me? Or are they going to throw me out? Or are they waiting for someone?  
I started to feel a little dizzy as Natsu continued to run.

* * *

'H...hey are you okay?'

Voices

Voices echo out to me from the darkness.

Nothing but voices. Are they friends? Or enemies? I slip my hand under my back and feel for the flap of my kimono which concealed my dagger.

I grasped the ornate handle and opened my eyes slowly. Seeing a figure looming over me I Pulled my hand up to attack the figure.

Almost as quick as i pulled my arm up another hand grasped my dagger hand firmly.

'It's okay. We're all friends here you can let go of that dagger now.'

My eyes cleared to see a woman with white hair standing beside me. Around her were some other people. The woman with white hair signaled for the other people to go outside.

'My name's Mirajane. It's nice to meet you Asuka.'

'What happened?' I put my dagger back in place and propped myself up.  
Only to get pushed back down by Mirajane.

'You shouldn't get up yet, you're still really weak. You passed out onto the floor and didn't seem to breathe so Mavis took you into the infirmary and you've been here ever since.'

'How long was I asleep for?'

'About a week now rest up i'll be back soon'

Mirajane turned and left me alone. I turned my head to face the ceiling. I had began to become accustomed to the pain, but it was still taking too much of my energy for me to fully recover my powers yet.

My parents had never realized that I had powers. Mother thought that only Lucy had powers and the stellar summoning ability. However I have powers too. I haven't really got a grip on my powers yet however over these years I have developed them.

I don't have stellar summoning powers but I have two unique powers, one is defense this power allows me to create an undetectable shield around the people I need to protect at that moment I also have steal. This allows me to copy another person or thing, this could be that i see a power, I can then copy them and gain that power in my abilities. For example I could see a fire mage throw fire swords then I could then also throw fire swords later on when I needed to. I can also copy an image or object, this means that I can also transform into the thing I want to. I could transform into this bed and no-one would notice.

However I can't tell them of these powers as I have a feeling that I will need them later on to do something very important.

* * *

It wasn't until another week later that I was well enough to get out of bed. It was also on the day that I could get out of bed that I finally met my sister Lucy.

I was sitting in the guild in front of the bar telling people everything that they wanted to know about me or the spirit world.

Mirajane had just stamped the fairy tail symbol onto the front of my shoulder where the top was just covered by my Kimono.

It was very calm until Natsu ran in with Lucy running in after him. They both charged past me in a blur towards Cana who was sitting drinking from a barrel.

My bells rang clearly as the air rushed past.

'LUCY!' Running towards her I felt tears stream down my face. It was her! my sister.

I hugged her tightly as she looked down in shock.

'Lucy onee-chan it's been a while.'

'WHAT! Natsu did you know about this?!'

Natsu nodded sheepishly.

Then Happy spoke up.

'We wanted it to be a surprise...'

Lucy walked towards me slowly and held me by the shoulders

'Are you really my sister?'

I nodded.

'Then tell me the answer to this question. what was the nickname that I called mother'

'Lay-lee' The answer was simple.

'S...say that again..'

'Lay-lee you used to call mama Lay-lee'

'Then you're really my sister... '

Lucy crushed me into her with a big hug and I breathed in the scent of the perfume that mother used to use. Tears were streaming down my face as we pulled apart.

'I'm home Lucy'

'Welcome back Asuka!'


End file.
